ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures in Wonderland (DuckTales 2017)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Adventures in Wonderland (DuckTales 2017). Transcript Chapter 1: Into the Rabbit Hole/Door Hallway (Intro. It starts with Launchpad, trying to think of flying the plane. Then he saw a white rabbit running.) * Launchpad: Huh? Where are you going? (Goes after the white rabbit.) * White Rabbit: I'm late! No time to say "hello" GOODBYE! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! * Launchpad: Oh, Mr. Rabbit! Come back! * White Rabbit: I can't be late!! (Goes to the hole) * Launchpad: He's in that hole. (Launchpad walks to the hole and then goes inside of the hole.) * Launchpad: Hello? (Falls) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (Launchpad starts to enter the wonderland. He soon landed on the floor upside down.) * Launchpad: Oof!!! (Groans) Where am I? (Looks around) Whoa! Everything's (Gets up) strange. Category:Transcripts (Launchpad saw the white rabbit running to the door.) * White Rabbit: Oh gosh! I'm late! I'm late! * Launchpad: Hey! (Runs after the rabbit) (When he opened the door, he notices more doors.) * Launchpad: Huh? Why are there many doors? (Looks around) Maybe one of these doors could lead me to the rabbit. Hopefully. (He begins to open the doors but they're all lock. Then Launchpad notices a key.) * Launchpad: I guess I have to use this... (Launchpad tries to use the key but it doesn't fit each keyhole.) * Launchpad: Darn it. (Notices the small door) Hm? (Uses the key and it opens the door) Wow! It fit! (Then, he tried to get inside but he's too big.) * Launchpad: Hmmm.. I don't think my size will ever fit the small door. Category:Episode Transcripts (A bottle appears on the table. Launchpad then grabs the bottle and it says drink me.) * Launchpad: Hmm... "Drink me"? I guess I could try this. (Open the cap and drink it.) Yum... (Starts to shrink) WHOA! It works! Now I can fit the small door. But the only problem is... (Looks up) The key! (Launchpad tried to climb up but he is just too small.) * Launchpad: Man. I'll never get the key to open the door. (Notices the box.) Huh? (Picks it up) A cookie? I wonder what it is? (Takes a bite of cookie and starts to grow.) Oh my gosh! (He then looks down and sees that door is now blocked by his foot.) * Launchpad: Great... I... (Begins to cry) knew this... (Cries. Tears fell.) Category:Transcripts not yet complete (The tears flooded the floor as the bottle fell on Launchpad's mouth. He drinks it and shrinks again. Launchpad went inside of the bottle. It floats to the door.) Chapter 2: Goes to the beach/Meet The Twins/The White Rabbit's House (The bottle floats across the ocean as Launchpad sees the ocean of marching fishes.) * Launchpad: Wow! The marching fishes are around the campfire. I should check it out. (Launchpad got out of the bottle and ran to the marching fishes. He saw the birds flying to the top of the sand. Then, the birds start landing on the ground.) * Launchpad: Hmmm... * Bird #1: '(groans) That hurt... A-A lot. * '''Launchpad: '''Um, who are you suppose to be..? * '''Bird #2: '''We're late, no time to explain! But my name is Biprai and the other is Birdie. So, goodbye! We're late! * '''Launchpad: '''Wait a minute... I heard that before! * '''White Rabbit: '''Why are you here?! * '''Launchpad: '(shrugs) I just wanted to say hi... (The white rabbit runs again. As Launchpad follows him, he saw the white rabbit's house.) * '''Launchpad: Huh... What's this? (Walks) This is must be the White Rabbit's house. (Launchpad opens the door and looks around.) * Launchpad: Wow. I guess this house is pretty big and tall Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas